Two Diaries: CODE REBOOT
by Yoru no Sakka
Summary: When the diaries of Ulrich are Yumi are switched, they learn a thing or two about one another. Reboot of original two diaries! Includes OC and NO OC edition!


**Hey there readers! Yoru no Sakka here! I have noticed all the reviews and PMs coming in and all I have to say is thank you! Due to a lot of constructive criticisms I recieved from users such as Moka-girl and RenaYumi. I've been able to improve greatly as a writer. I kept Mason's parts in this simply because This This is the OC edition!(I did manage to introduce Mason better in this fanfic though) if you're still confused go read the first chapters of Lyoko Revolution. I will have the non-OC edition uploaded very, very soon. I hope that I continue to see PMs and reviews from all you Code Lyoko fans out there as well as please you guys with the stories I write!**

**-Yoru no Sakka**

**TWO DIARIES: OC EDITION**

It was an ordinary day for the gang at Kadic. X.A.N.A. had attacked that morning with a bacterial based disease, but the Lyoko warriors had easily conquered their long time foe, and used a return to the past. Mason, Ulrich's long-time friend, had recently joined the group and became a Lyoko warrior due to uncontrollable circumstances on X.A.N.A.'s behalf. At first, the group doubted Mason's ability to be a good Lyoko warriors; he proved himself through various attack which made them think otherwise. They were all hanging out by their favorite spot on their favorite bench during one of their three-day weekends, and they had absolutely nothing to do.

"Man, you guys, I don't know about you, but I'm bored!" complained Odd slumping on the bench.

Mason was still getting used to being "officially" with the group, so he felt as if he needed to share his opinion. He cleared his throat a little and gave a suggestion,"Then, why don't we all go out somewhere, and find something to do?"

Jeremy looked over at Mason and shook his head,"Absolutely not. What if X.A.N.A. attacks though? Then it'd be a problem trying to get to the factory."

Yumi rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead to display her disagreement with Jeremy's paranoia, "X.A.N.A. attacked just this morning, I highly doubt that it will do two attacks on the same day."

Jeremy thought about it. Yes it was true that X.A.N.A. attacked this morning. As he looked at the others, Aelita stared at the boy with big, green eyes, causing him to sigh and give in, "Hm, maybe your right. Alright, let's go find something to do today."

The group was relieved that Jeremy would finally take some off the computer in order to have fun for a change; each person did a small cheer. Aelita, of course, was the happiest of the group for Jeremy to do so. One problem remained though, what were they going to do? Odd , not surprisingly, threw out the first suggestion, "How about we all go for a picnic?"

There was an awkward silence, and then everyone laughed at Odd. Ulrich turned towards Odd and acknowledged the boy's stupid proposition, "The only thing worse than your stupid ideas Odd, is how big your stomach is!"

Yumi then looked over and decided to get involved in the brainstorming session, "How about we all go to the video game arcade?"

Odd sighed and shook his head in disapproval, "No, don't you remember Yumi? I spent all my money buying my sisters' birthday presents!"

Mason rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck as an idea appeared in his head, "What about if we play truth or dare?"

The group looked over at Mason with grim expressions on their faces. The group stared at the blond headed boy as if he had been caught committing a crime; Mason stared at the group uncomfortably. They all shook their heads no and Ulrich stepped up to explain, "Hell no, last time that happened, we all got four hours of detention,"

Mason shrugged as he held his hands up, "Okay fine, but shooting down every idea someone puts out is not the way to decide on something to do!"

Aelita put her chin in her hand as she thought about a possible activity, her face lit up when she thought of a place, "How about the pool then? We haven't been to the pool in a while,"

Jeremy looked over at Aelita, "Remember that the pool is closed for maintenance today," he explained as Aelita's smile turned into a frown, and caused Einstein slight heartbreak.

Yumi puffed her cheeks and let out the air with heavy breath, "Well, this is a problem,"

Odd decided that this was a good time to use a joke, "Yeah, X.A.N.A.'s made us pay so much attention to him, that we've lost our social lives!"

The group laughed in agreement with Odd's witty comment. Jeremy continued to type on his computer as he thought of a solution to the group's dilemma, "How about we all go see a movie then? We'll be able to to get off campus and do something; then be back in time for me to run a few more updates."

The group was silent as they though about that as a possible option. After about a minute, Yumi spoke up, "That is actually, not a bad idea!"

Aelita smiled and nodded in agreement with Ulrich, "Yeah! I've never been to the movies before!"

Jeremy finished a line of code then closed the laptop,"Okay then, we will go to the movies today,"

Odd cheered as he flung his arms and legs into air, which caused him to loose balance and he fell to the ground, "HUZZAH!"

The others laughed at Odd's antics as he got back up and dusted himself off. Yumi then stood up, stretched, and then turned to face the woods. Each step sounded as if she stepped on glass due to the mounds of leaves on the ground. Ulrich turned his head towards the sound of Yumi as she tried to walk off through the leaves, "Where are you going Yumi?"

"Oh you know, just going home to get ready to go to the movies," smiled Yumi as she waved goodbye.

Ulrich flashed his teeth in a small, pleasant grin as he waved back to Yumi, "Yeah, catch you later,"

Odd stood up and stretched, placing his hands on his back, "Yumi has the right idea, I should go and get ready,"

Mason got up and placed his hands in his pockets as Odd walked off towards the dorms,"I better get moving as well. You coming Ulrich?"

Ulrich looked around himself, "I already got money and everything I need on me, so I'm going to go get Yumi. See you back here in a bit Mason,"

Mason shot Ulrich a peace sign and walked off to the dorms as he whistled "Camptown races". Ulrich pushed himself off the bench and looked over at Jeremy and Aelita, "Shouldn't you two get ready?"

Jeremy smirked and held up his wallet and phone,"I am already prepared for our activities. I'm also paying for Aelita,"

Ulrich rolled his eyes as Aelita and Jeremy blushed. Ulrich then shook his head and turned his heels towards Yumi's house, and left Aelita and Jeremy alone, "you think that Ulrich would tell Yumi how he felt,"

Aelita giggled, "Those two wouldn't confess even if X.A.N.A. held them hostage and forced them to,"

Jeremy nodded in agreement to Aelita's observation and placed his laptop in its carrier, "Maybe if William and Sissi got involved,"

Meanwhile, Mason climbed the stairs once he got inside the dormitory building, and walked down the hall to reach his dorm room. Mason fetched his wallet from the top his desk when he started to hear barking sounds coming from down the hall. Mason shoved the wallet in his pocket as he opened the door and Mason stopped in front of the dorm room which belonged to Ulrich and Odd. The boy nodded in confirmation that dog sounds belonged to Kiwi and gave the door three short knocks, "Uh, come on in!" whispered Odd on the other side of the door.

Mason opened the door, and then walked in to see a mess Odd created. The spike haired Lyoko warrior had several boxes of candy on the floor as well as a full 2 liter soda next to Odd's bed. Mason's eye followed the candy trail to Kiwi who sat in Odd's bag. Mason raised an eye brow and shot Odd an "are you kidding me?" glare which caused Odd to believe that the jig was up,"If you plan on taking Kiwi to the movies, then you are mistaken," spoke Mason as he sat on Ulrich's bed.

Odd looked from Kiwi to Mason. Mason's mouth formed a scowl and he raised on eyebrow. Mason's intimidating gaze convinced Odd that Kiwi and a theater was not a good combination, "Aw man, okay then,"

Mason's eyes went from over at the boxes of candy that laid on the floor to the large, generic brand soda, "You're welcome to bring that stuff because there is no way in hell i'm paying twenty bucks for food at the movies,"

Odd chuckled a little as he placed his dog in the bottom drawer. Kiwi barked and refused to get back into the drawer. He wiggled and squirmed in Odd's arms trying to get out of his master's grasp. Odd became slightly irritated as his dog disobeyed his master's wishes, "Come on Kiwi, get in the drawer!"

Odd managed to place Kiwi in the drawer after much disagreement from the dog. Odd managed to close the drawer about a third then the push from the drawer caused the shelf to wobble, causing an object to fall from the top shelf. Mason rose from Ulrich bed and walked over to the object and picked it up. It was a book- a green book with a small white square saved for labeling on it in the center. Mason wiped the dust off the cover and held it towards Odd, "Hey look what I found!"

Odd turned his head and examined the book before he realized that what Mason held in his hands wasn't just any old book, "Hey don't touch that! That's Ulrich's diary, put it back where you found it before Ulrich kills us for touching it,"

Mason looked from the book to the concerned Odd and nodded in agreement to his suggestion,"Alright, if you insist!"

As Mason stretched upwards on tip-toes to put the book in its original resting place, Odd had a sudden change of heart. Odd smiled as he pulled Kiwi back out of the drawer and held him in front of Mason, "Wait! I have an idea!"

Odd ran over to a desk pulled some twine out of an open drawer. Odd then quickly tied it around Kiwi's collar. The boy pulled the ribbon bookmark out of Ulrich's log and tied the string around it, all the while as Mason looked on puzzled. Odd placed Kiwi on the ground and beheld his work., "Look he's a regular ski patrol dog!"

Mason stared at the tiny dog and raised an eyebrow. He squatted down next to the dog which scratched his neck with his hind leg, "Um, I thought ski patrol dogs had a barrel or something around their neck,"

"Way to dampen my spirits to have Kiwi as the world's first miniature ski dog!" huffed Odd when he picked Kiwi up to put back in the drawer.

Kiwi looked around the room as Odd placed him in the drawer. Odd began to close the drawer as Kiwi's attention turned towards the door that was wide open. Kiwi saw this as a chance to escape the dark, crowded drawer and leapt out of the drawer. Odd whipped his head around as he saw Kiwi when he ran out the door and turned the corner. Odd's jaw dropped when the shock of the fact that Kiwi escaped had finally sunk in. Mason laughed and got up from his squat, "Well, Odd that was smooth,"

Odd propelled himself forward with his arms and pushed himself off the ground and began to run down the hallway. Mason shrugged and decided to accompany the purple weirdo. Odd huffed, he usually was good at running but Kiwi had the advantage of four legs, "We better find Kiwi before Jim sees him!"

Mason stopped in realization of the stakes if Kiwi was not caught, "Also before someone finds Ulrich's diary, or worse, before Ulrich finds out that we were messing with his diary,"

That last sentence just made Odd and Mason run even faster as they tried to catch up with the little mongrel. At the Ishiyama household, Yumi had just finished getting ready to go. She had gotten her cell phone and her small string bag filled with necessities for the movies. As Yumi walked down the hall, Hiroki came up to her with a large smile on his face, "So where ya going sis?"

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Um, to the movies,"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow, keeping his casual smirk in check, "Did you ask mom and dad?"

Yumi had prepared for Hiroki trying to tattle on her; she had prepared a lie, "Yes I already did Hiroki, and they even gave me money to spend as well!"

Yumi smiled at her brother in outwitting his tendencies to be a pest. The Asian boy frowned at the failed attempt to bug his sister; a smile stretched back on his face, when he realized he still had a chance to bug his sister, "With who? Is it with Ulllrrriiiccchh? Did you he finally ask you out?"

Yumi hadn't thought of the possibility of a routine Ulrich question popping up, her face displayed her surprise with a pink blush and a twitching eyebrow, "What no! I mean…yes, I mean no to that last part! I'm hanging out with Ulrich, but also with the rest of my friends!"

During the whole conversation, Yumi hadn't realized that held something behind his back. Hiroki chuckled which caused Yumi discomfort as she noticed that Hiroki was concealing something, "Oh please Yumi, I know you looovveee Ulrich, I've read some of your diary entries,"

Hiroki held up the object behind his back up for display. It was Yumi's diary. Yumi's face went from surprised to rage as Hiroki had invaded her privacy, "Hiroki how dare you!"

Yumi tried to lunge for the book; Hiroki lept out of the way while he laughed, "What's wrong? Nothing new is in here, it only talks about you and Ulrich!"

Yumi needed a strategy. She thought that blindly jumping at Hiroki was not a good idea, she needed to be calm and direct while threatening at the same time. Yumi stood up straight, stomped her foot down, and stretched her arm out with an open palm, "You give that back to me right now!"

Hiroki, unfortunately, did not take his sister's threat seriously. He held the diary to his chest and snickered, "Why don't you make me?"

Hiroki stuck his tounge out at Yumy which caused her to only become more irate. Yumi that strategy was no longer needed; she lunged for Hiroki and grabbed the book from his hands while he was still in shock. A battle for the diary commenced, eventually leading the two sibling to fight in Yumi's own bedroom. After a small tug of war fight back, Yumi had enough and gave a mighty pull and the book was ripped from Hiroki's hands. Yumi couldn't grip the diary in time as the book slipped through her fingers and flew out the window. All Hiroki had done was watch as it all unfolded, "Uh-oh"

Yumi stared at the window, and took a few seconds to accept the fact that the diary was gone. She slowly turned to face Hiroki, and wore a face that could of even made even X.A.N.A. flinch in fear, "Hiroki you are in so much trouble!"

Hiroki made a break for it as Yumi chased him in hot pursuit. At the same time, Ulrich was walking beside Yumi's house to get his crush for the movies. He had his earbuds in, listening to the new Subdigital's song which made it impossible for him to have heard the antics inside the house. When he walked under Yumi's window an object flew out the window and smacked him on the head, "Hey ouch!"

He looked on the ground as he rubbed his head and saw a book with pink flowers on the bottom right corner. He plucked it off the ground and brushed the dirt and leaves off the cover. He knew he recognized the book from somewhere, but he decided not to think about it too much. He walked towards the door to return it when he realized why the book he held in his hands was important, "Hey this is Yumi's diary!"

He remembered ti was Yumi's diary from the fiasco with Hiroki stealing it earlier that school year. He stopped and looked down at the diary in his hands. He had a very important decision to make. He either returned the diary back to Yumi or kept the book for himself. Either choice held good and bad consequences. Ulrich remembered how Yumi had trusted him not to read it before; the same was probably expected of him now. Ulrich felt as if he had encountered Pandora's box. He realized, Yumi didn't have to know that he read the diary. His curiosity won in the end of his moral struggle and decided on a plan: to read it then to take it back to Yumi. Ulrich walked away from the Ishiyama house as he told himself a lie, "Now I can get the upper hand on William!"

Meanwhile Mason and Odd were looking for Kiwi who had Ulrich's diary. They had managed to track Kiwi off campus and all the way to Yumi's house. The trail had now gone old. Odd looked over at Mason, "Hey Mason, let's look around here to see if he's taking a rest."

Mason nodded in agreement. The two began looking around trees and bushes. Eventually, the search turned two the boys angered by the dog's disappearance as they kicked piles of leaves. Mason gritted his teeth as he crawled on his hands and knees, "Where did that stupid mutt of yours go?"

Odd gasped at Mason's trashy comment towards his pet, "Hey! You don't call Kiwi a stupid mutt, he's a pretty smart dog!"

Both boys heard barking and turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. Both boys had a smile on their face as Kiwi ran towards Odd from the other side of Yumi's house. Odd smiled and laughed as he picked up Kiwi and held him up, "There you are my little diggity-dog! We've been looking for you"

Kiwi barked in excitement from seeing his master. Mason and Odd laughed in relief at all the trouble that could have happened from loosing Ulrich's diary. Then, Odd looked at Kiwi's neck and the diary was gone. Odd dropped Kiwi in shock; Kiwi landed on his feet and barked at his master's strange action. Odd gulped and his his throat, "We're goners!"

Mason's eye twitched, Mason realized this and regained his composure as he pointed at Odd, "Oh boy you're in for it now Odd! Do you know what will happen to us if Ulrich finds out you lost his diary?"

"What do you think will happen? Wait, I lost his diary?" asked Odd freaking out over Ulrich's lost diary.

Mason sighed and began to explain to Odd the consequences as he listed each point on his fingers,"First off, yes Odd it is your fault. Second of all, Ulrich would be enraged once he find out that you lost his diary and that I was involved with it. Third of all, it'll start with a tar and feathering as we're led out of town on a spiked pole. Then, Ulrich will seek his revenge with setting us up with girlfriends who would act like Sissi!"

Odd let out a girlish scream, "The horror!"

Mason nodded at Odd, then went into commando mode. He spread out his legs at a small angle and then went into military attention, "Then, let's go find that diary then!"

Odd smiled and went into full attention as well, "Yes sir! I'll take Kiwi back to the dorm first, and you look for the diary!"

Mason saluted to Odd who ran off with Kiwi, "Roger that priv- wait, what?"

Mason saw Odd run off with Kiwi and sighed. The hardest part was dumped onto him. Mason sighed then turned around and started to walk over to Yumi's house. He reached the side of the house where he went into recon mode, searching for the diary in the leaves. Mason flinched when he heard a door slam, "_Shit!"_

Mason ran and lept for cover to avoid the oncoming intruder. When Mason made sure he wasn't followed, he peeped his eyes around the corner to see that it was Yumi. By what Mason could see, Yumi looked extremely irritated as she wandered about the side of the house where her bedroom window was located, "Ugh stupid Hiroki. Why can't he ever leave my things alone!"

Yumi threw leaved behind her and picked up a book on the ground. She was too furious to know that the diary in her was now hers but Ulrich's! Mason made a small gasp and caused Yumi to jerk her head up and look around, "Hello? Is somebody there?"

Mason pulled his head back just in time, and prevented his exposure. Yumi shrugged and assumed she was just hearing things and walked back to the front of her house. Mason walked out of his hiding place when he heard the front door slam. Mason swore under his breath, "Double shit," as he kicked a pile of leaves. Yumi walked up the stairs in her house and reached her room. She sat on her futon and opened the book to add another entry in, what she believed, her diary. She flipped through the pages and noticed that the handwriting in the diary wasn't hers, "Hey this isn't my diary!"

In the forest, at Ulrich's favorite tree, the German boy settled down by his favorite tree, and popped open the book to a random page, "Remember, only one entry Ulrich, then you take it back,"

_June 17th – Dear diary, today is my first day at Kadic from Japan, I saw a sign up for the Pencak Silat club today, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only one there but when I got there, there was another kid. He was shorter than me and had brown hair. He wore this weird spandex outfit- made him look like a male dancer. I believe the gym teacher, Jim, called him Ulrich. Interesting name, he must be German and a boarder. Anyway, he seemed kind of shy at first, but then when we fought each other, this fire came out of him which made him a formidable opponent. the most important thing about it though was the connection I felt between me and him, and I couldn't explain it..I still can't explain it. I did show him who's boss though, one swift kick and I had him on the ground, and I held him down. Then I looked into those deep brown eyes of his, it made me just fall apart. Good thing Jim didn't notice me blushing about it, or else I'd never hear the end of it. I hope to see this boy soon, and I hope I can put him in his place again._

Ulrich's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. His cheeks slowly grew to a blush as he made a little surprised sound. He didn't stop there at that entry though; he had to know more about the Asian beauty, _"I'll hate myself about it later!"_

_October 21st- Dear diary, today at school I saw Ulrich talking to Emily today. The way that they talked and laughed made me a little irritated. Why can't Ulrich and I talk like that? I had to admit I got a little jealous, okay maybe a lot jealous, and it hurt me when Ulrich said 'we're just good buddies'. I almost wanted to cry; I knew better than that though. We then got to Lyoko, it was probably one of the best days of my life. Ulrich saved me from falling into the digital sea, even when he had a bitter argument earlier that day. Then, we were so close to kissing, but then Jeremy had to use return to the past right before Ulrich could lean in any closer. Stupid Jeremy. We returned to when Ulrich and Emily were talking; Sissi tried to tell me the same dumb lie as she did before. I just acted like I didn't care, and that really got under her skin! I still can't believe that lie she told me before the return to the past I feel like an idiot. Anyway, I sure hope there's another opportunity like that soon._

Ulrich closed his eyes and leaned his head back as a smile grew on his face. This entry hinted Yumi's interest in Ulrich...romantically. Ulrich began to get a little excited over the entry. His excitement faded when he assumed that Yumi used the word opportunity as another chance to one-up Sissi. Ulrich's brain told him that she should have returned the diary and preserved the last shred of privacy Yumi had left. His heart, however, urged him to press on and find out if Yumi truly had feelings for him. Ulrich sighed as he flipped further into the book and read the entry that he promised would be the last.

_October 18th – Dear diary, one of Ulrich's childhood friends came to Kadic today, and I've never heard of him until today. I feel as if Ulrich can't tell me anything about his past, and as Jim would say, he'd rather not talk about it. Mason's pretty cool though, he seems like a nice person. Ulrich then said that Mason is his best friend, I thought I was his best friend! (except for Odd, but that's different) anyway, Hiroki kept bothering me when I got home about how much I loved Ulrich. Hiroki was right though, I really do love Ulrich, but I don't think I could ever say it to him though. I mean he's a great guy and he could get anyone he wanted, even Sissi. Speaking of Sissi, Ulrich's friend Mason made a witty comment to make her go away- we need someone to really put her in her place. I usually don't mind annoying people, like my brother, but I guess the only real reason I don't like Sissi is because she clings onto Ulrich so much. Maybe its how Ulrich feels seeing William clinging onto me, but I wouldn't know. He;s a guy and guys act differently towards that sort of stuff. I'll end this entry for today._

Ulrich blushed a deep, dark red as he closed the cover of Yumi's diary. His surprise transformed into a large grin. He knew for sure now, and for one thing, he wasn;t to wait a second longer to tell Yumi how he felt. Ulrich got up and dashed towards Yumi's house, "This time I'm sure!"

At the time Ulrich read her diary, Yumi was on her futon and tapped Ulrich's diary on the floor. She realized that somehow, Ulrich's diary ended up by her house and that she grabbed the wrong one. She had a choice, read or not read the diary. It was as simple as that. Yumi remembered how she had gotten Ulrich's diary back from Sissi when she hid it in the girls' bathroom. She didn't read it then, and Ulrich was relieved about it. Who said Ulrich had to know though? For all she knew, Ulrich probably didn't even know that his diary was out here. She smiled and drummed her fingers on the cover, "I'll forgive myself eventually," and opened up to the first page.

_June 19th- __Today was my last day of soccer camp, it was an okay experience. I met a pretty cool kid though, and he's a year older than me. His name was Manson? Jason? No, Mason! Anyway, we seem to have a lot in common, and we started talking after the second day of camp. I think we hit it off as good friends, it's not like I really have any friends anywhere else I have ever been. So, basically, this kid could be the first true friend I ever had. I acted completely out of line one time saying how I had nothing to live for, but Mason sure put me in my place. He's a pretty cool person about a lot of things not to mention smart. A true genius though its that one kid with the blue turtle neck and glasses in my science class. I wish I was smart as him at times. Maybe if I was a smarter person, then my parents wouldn't yell and argue so much. Speak of the devil, my parents are finally here to pick me up. This will end my journal entry._

Yumi's mouth went from intrigued to a sympathetic frown, "Oh Ulrich,"

Yumi sighed at Ulrich's thoughts about his grades. It was true though, from what she could tell, Ulrich's parents only cared if he was the best at everything. Yumi looked down at the diary. Although she knew that this was wrong, Yumi flipped to another page.

_March 4th- __Today's was the big soccer game against an opposing team here at Kadic, and then our old friend X.A.N.A. attacked, he reversed the gravity and cause everything and everyone to float out into space. Anyway, when my dad was about to let go when he finally told me how proud of me he was. At last, my dad doesn't complain about the times I screwed up! That was the first time I ever heard that from him, and it felt really good. It took off the burden of the other 50 or so times he's told me how worthless I am, or when he calls my friends worthless every time he calls in to check up on me. He really only does that to make sure I'n getting good grades, but whatever. Back to the point, that was before Jeremy did a return to the past, after that, he just did his same old routine and watched me in his "you'll never be good enough for me" face. Anyway, I look forward to when he said how proud of me he is again. I know Yumi is always happy for me, no matter how bad my grades...what am I thinking! Better end this journal entry before my kind trails off to thinking about Yumi again._

Yumi gave a warm smile as she remembered that day. He gave up his chance to prove his worth to his father to save Ms. Hertz from harm. It was difficult for him to have done that,"Poor, Ulrich. I wish you would come and tell me these things you know. You know I'm always here for you."

She decided that the next entry she would read would be the last entry she would read from Ulrich's diary, and then she would go and return the diary to Ulrich. She would read his whole diary if she had the time. The smell of his cologne gently coated the pages of his diary, and his beautiful cursive made her want to turn into a puddle. She liked how Ulrich had near-perfect grammar, but funny enough how he only had a 74 in English class. A dog-eared page in the middle of the journal caught Yumi's attention. She turned to the page and began to read its contents, "Interesting how this page is dog-eared while the others are in mint condition."

_May 7th- __Everything just went wrong today. First of all, today Odd almost wasn't going to be int he same classes as us. Soon afterwards, Sissi kept bothering me about stupid stuff all this morning when Yumi was trying to tell me something that seemed important. As Yumi was about to tell me, stupid William came up and irritated me and Yumi when she went off somewhere. Then, when we were finally alone, Yumi said the stupid, horrible thing of just wanting to be friends. This was a real salt in the wounds for me, and the worst of it all, was how cowardly I acted after that. I should have just told her there how I really felt about her, but I was too scared after what she had said about us. I bet she'd be a lot happier with William, and I probably wouldn't be able to treat her like the princess that she is. Speaking of princess I noticed how Aelita and Jeremy are spending more and more time together, isn't love crazy? Anyway, it left me feeling wounded for the rest of the day. I feel like all the nights I've stayed awake thinking about her, all the time I've spent simulating how I'd tell her that I'd rather die than not be with her, the times I've almost been to tears when Yumi has gotten hurt or near-death like when she got caught under the tree, and that time I almost got to grace her porcelain lips with my own on Lyoko, it all just went to waste. If only I had the courage to tell Yumi how I cared about her, then everything would be perfect. She's the only thing that makes any sense in my life when life itself isn't sensible at all. Uh-oh, Jim is looking at me like I'm in trouble, this will be the end of this journal entry._

Yumi closed the book, and thought for a second. This entry was a little too.. emotional for Ulrich's taste. She quickly assumed that it must of been Odd's doing. He must have planted the diary near her house and expected her to pick it up and read it. Yumi looked through her window and the purple prankster was no where to be seen. Yumi looked down and decided that the diary was indeed legitimate, "If this is true then, Ulrich must have liked me this whole time!"

Yumi put the book on her dresser and dashed through the hall and down the stairs past her little brother, "Hey Yumi! Where are you going?"

The girl took a second to catch her breath and turned towards Hiroki. She decided she needed to lie about what she was doing. If she told Hiroki that she planned on finding Ulrich, she'd never hear the end of it! Yumi cleared her throat, "Going to school to return a book."

Hiroki immediately saw past the lie and smiled, "Are you sure you're going to return a book, or are you going to see Ulrich?"

Yumi blushed and growled at Hiroki, confirming his accusation, "Ugh, shut up Hiroki. You've been even more bothersome about that since you enrolled in Kadic,"

When she opened the door, Ulrich was on the other side just about to ring the doorbell. He had a book in his hand, but Yumi was too surprised to see Ulrich on her doorstep to even notice he was holding anything. Yumi fell into a trance as she looked at Ulrich as if she was a deer caught in headlights. Ulrich was just as surprised as Yumi, "Hey um Yumi, what are you doing now?"

Yumi snapped out of her trance. She hid her hands behind her back and concealed her habit of twitching fingers whenever she lied, "Oh um, nothing much was going to the school to… return a book,"

Ulrich barged past Yum into the house. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and led her upstairs, "Let's talk,"

"Hey! You know, most people ask if they can come in before barging into other people's house," joked Yumi.

Ulrich looked back at Yumi and squeezed her hand, "I think we need to talk, I mean now"

Hiroki peeked over the couch to see Ulrich holding Yumi's hand and taking her upstairs, "Oh, Ulrich I love you!"

Yumi turned red once more and frowned at Hiroki, "Hiroki, leave!"

Hiroki frowned and wheezed. He realized that after the day's earlier antics, Yumi was pretty serious. Hiroki shrugged to himself went outside. He walked down the concrete stairs outside and went into the front yard. He kicked a stone into the bush, and then heard an "ouch!" come from the bush. Hiroki gasped as Mason popped out of the bush and rubbed his shoulder, "What was that? A rock?"

Hiroki's jaw dropped in surprise. After today's craziness, the last person he suspected to be involved was Mason, "Whoa! Mason! How long have you been there?"

Mason rubbed the sore spot for a little longer, then dropped his arms back to his sides, "About ten to fifteen minutes, until you kicked a rock that hit my head,"

"Whoa! You must be a ninja or something staying the bush that long, and sorry for hitting you with the rock. Anyway, what are you here for?" asked Hiroki.

Mason stretched to got of the stiffness he got for being stationed at that bush for so long. He thought Hiroki could keep a secret so he explained, "I'm here to retrieve something Odd lost, and it so happens to belong to Ulrich. Have you seen a book or Ulrich?"

Hiroki drummed his fingers on his chin and rolled his eyes, "Well, I haven't seen a book, but I saw Ulrich barge into our house to talk to Yumi. I bet they're in my sister's room."

Mason stepped out from the bush and kicked the dirt and leaves on the ground while muttering what Hiroki thought were swears under his breath,"Well, this is great, thanks to Odd, we lost Ulrich's diary. Worst part is, now Yumi has it!"

Hiroki decided to try and help Mason, "Well there's nothing you can do about it now, but hey, there's a gutter and vines growing on the side of the house where Yumi's room is. It's the side of the house with the cherry tree,"

Mason smiled as he scrounged his pockets, "Thanks for the tip. Okay this is what is going to happen," explained Mason pulling out five Euros, "I was never here, and if anyone asks I was at the dorm," nodded Mason handing Hiroki the money.

Hiroki's eye widened with greed as he snatched the five Euros from Mason's hand, smiling in satisfaction from the bribe, "Wow thanks! Okay, you were never here,"

Hiroki smiled and walked away and acted as if Mason didn't exist. Mason looked around to see if anyone was watching, and assumed that the diary was in her room, proceeded to the side of the house where Yumi's room was. Mason looked up to see a large group of vines, and a relatively decent sized rain gutter. Mason jumped to the rain gutter, and then began to climb up until he reached Yumi's windowsill_, "Thank goodness for Lyoko, without that experience, I wouldn't have been able to climb this."_

Mason reached the end of the vines and saw that Yumi's window was open. He slipped through the window and looked around for Ulrich's diary. He saw Ulrich's diary on Yumi's dresser, and snuck over to grab it. Before he could get half way through the room, Mason heard Yumi and Ulrich as they walked up the stairs. Mason decided to abandon the mission, and went back through the window. He positioned himself on the gutter, but before he could climb down, Yumi and Ulrich opened the door to Yumi's room. Mason was stuck where he was, and could not get down without making any noise and alerting the love birds. Mason re-positioned himself to not be seen by Yumi and Ulrich, _" Whew that was close!"_

Ulrich sat down on Yumi's futon and patted the place next to him, "So , Yumi I feel like we should talk about something,"

Yumi gave her best smile and sat down next to Ulrich, "Yeah, I think so too,"

Mason's eyes squinted and he held his mouth to hide the snickers coming out, _"This is going to be good!"_

Ulrich gave a sheepish look as he pulled Yumi's diary from under his arm, saying, "This is yours," as he placed the diary on the futon.

Yumi held the book up, she didn't believe it! It was her diary and Ulrich and found it for her. Yumi smiled and turned pink as she got up and walked over to her dresser, "Oh, um, this is yours too!"

Yumi tossed the diary into Ulrich's lap. Ulrich held it out and made sure that the journal was indeed his own before he placed it in his cargo pants pocket. Ulrich looked up at Yumi and cleared his throat,"Um, thanks, anyway I believe I have something to tell you, and it's pretty important,"

Yumi sat back down next to Ulrich. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she really got to know Ulrich. She thought that how this was the last day she'd be single as Ulrich confessed to her; like the million times she simulated it in her bed before going to sleep. Her entire face was red and her fingers trembled as she cough to clear her throat, "Yeah Ulrich?"

Ulrich took Yumi's hand into his. Ulrich gave a large gulp and was now blushing a deep red. He looked up to the Japanese girl who was now blushing as well. He sheepishly grinned, which threw off Yumi, "Well, I kind of read what was in your diary,"

Yumi smiled in excitement at Ulrich; her face paused when she realized that Ulrich had not confessed his feelings. Rather, he confessed to invading her privacy. Yumi glared at Ulrich, not because he read her diary, but because he led her on just to tell her the obvious, "You what?"

Ulrich didn't suspect this sort of reaction from Yumi. He knew one thing though, if he ever wanted Yumi to talk to him again, he needed to try to explain himself, "I know it was wrong of me, but, Yumi!"

Yumi jerked her hand out of Ulrich's; then got up in anger and disappointment, walked over to the other side of her room, and opened the door. She knew that she was just as guilty as Ulrich, but her disappointment blocked her common sense. As Yumi was about to leave, something took hold of her hand. She turned around to see that Ulrich had grabbed her hand, and was not planning on letting go until she heard what he had to say, "Yumi, I've had this feeling of affection towards you since we've met."

Yumi paused for a moment. At first she blushed and gaped that Ulrich began to confess his feelings towards her. Next, she laughed at Ulrich's word choice, causing Ulrich to fear rejection,"Feeling of affection? What are you Mason?"

Mason growled and clenched his teeth together, annoyed at Yumi's criticism towards his choice of words. As Mason moved to get a better view, he felt a few vines snap underneath him. He had no choice but to move over to the rain gutter, and shifted over as slowly as possible. He leaned over slightly past the window to make sure he saw what was happening, _"Good job Ulrich! Keep her there until she hears what you say!"_

Ulrich took a moment and laughed in agreement with Yumi's criticism. After the banter, Ulrich coughed into his free hand, and continued."Well, what I mean is, is that I like you. I like you more than a friend, I actually kind of love you,"

Yumi looked at Ulrich and blushed, and then she gave a nod, "Well Ulrich, I have to be honest,"

Ulrich's heart stopped. The split second of waiting made Ulrich start sweating bullets. What could she say? Was she going to deny his feelings for her? All these questions made Ulrich almost want to faint right there. Yumi giggled at the look of panic smeared across Ulrich face as he tried his best to brace for her response, "I read your diary as well, and I have to say, I really like you too, and yes, more than a friend,"

Ulrich's heart began beating again, and he gave a smile. His face turned pink and he pulled Yumi close enough to hold her other hand. Yumi gasped a little and stared straight into Ulrich's eyes, "So what happens now?"

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea," laughed Ulrich

Ulrich pulled Yumi as close as possible to him and pulled her arms down to her sides. Ulrich took a step closer to her and let go of her hands. He then brushed a stray hair off the porcelain cheek that was warm to Ulrich's touch. Meanwhile, Mason absolutely had to see this unfold and tried to re-position himself to see one-hundred percent of the action. He heard the gutter start to make a sound, but he chose to ignore it, he was far too interested in what was going down. Yumi was tomato red and began to tremble again, "What are you doing Ulrich?"

Ulrich's face gleamed with the smile that stretched from cheek to cheek as he shrugged to his beloved, "I don't know,"

Ulrich's hand crept over to Yumi's hand, and held it tightly. Her hand felt warm and soft to his touch, and it made him want to melt. He then used his other hand to brush Yumi's cheek again, and this cause Yumi to flinch. Ulrich started to lean in for a kiss, and so did Yumi. Meanwhile Mason heard the gutter underneath him start to give out, and it crashed down to the ground, carrying Mason along with the ride, "Daaaaaammmmmmmmmmiiiiit!" cried out Mason as he fell to the ground with a smash.

Yumi and Ulrich stopped their rash advances, and looked out the window to see Mason on the ground moaning with the gutter on top of him. Ulrich saw Mason tangled in the mess of vine and rain gutter, "Oh geeze, Mason are you okay?"

"Eh, I'm fine," replied Mason getting up and popping his neck.

Odd heard the crash as he headed back to aid Mason. Odd dashed over to Mason who had just gotten up, "Mason are you okay? Did you get Ulrich's diary?"

Mason widened his eyes gave Odd a look which translated to "nice going genius!". Mason then directed Odd gaze as he pointed up at Ulrich and Yumi. Odd and Mason's cover was blown, and it seemed as if they were going to pay dearly for their foolishness. Ulrich looked over at the two diaries and then back down to his two friends; Ulrich had a revelation which put a snarl on his face, "Guys, was this you're doing?"

Odd grimaced and rubbed the back of his head as he tried to find an excuse for his rashness, "I know what you're thinking now, and as a reply,"yelled Odd pointing at Mason, "this was all Mason's fault!"

Mason snapped his attention back over to Odd and decided to join him in the blame game, "What me? If it wasn't for your stupid dog we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well, if you hadn't come into my room and tell me what to do!"

"Maybe if you didn't knock into the dresser and caused the diary to fall!"

"Well maybe if you weren't born!"

Yumi decided to end the argument before it went back to blaming Adam and Eve for eating the forbidden fruit, "Mason! Odd! Boys please!"

Yumi's scorning snapped both boys into attention and away from their argument. Odd and Mason looked up at the two lovebirds as they heard slight, evil chuckling. Ulrich and Yumi's expression went from irritated to villainous, causing both the perpetrators discomfort. Ulrich evilly smirked as he explained, "As far as we're concerned, your both in trouble,"

Mason and Odd gave a small laugh as Ulrich and Yumi disappeared into the house. The small laugh went to a panicked shriek as the two boys began to run past the Ishiyama house. As they hit the sidewalk, Ulrich burst out of the house and ran for the two. Yumi meanwhile ran over to Hiroki who was playing on his Game-boy and tackled him, "As far as we're concerned," called Yumi towards Ulrich, "Hiroki is involved as well!"

Mason looked back at the paralyzed Hiroki, whom Yumi picked up by the collar of his shirt. Mason gasped and called out, "No, not Hiroki! He was too young!"

Odd pulled Mason back into the run of their lives, "Forget him for now, let's get out of here!"

Eventually , after running about half a mile from the house in a frenzy, Mason and Odd were caught by Ulrich. As punishment, Yumi and Ulrich duct-taped the treacherous trio to the side of a tree, and deserted them there. They then headed into the woods, and they stopped at Ulrich's favorite tree, but now it was their favorite tree. Ulrich sat down and then patted his lap for Yumi to sit in, "I want you to ask me any question, any question at all Yumi,"

Yumi smiled as he descended into Ulrich's lap and got comfortable, "Hm, okay, how come you never told me that you liked me?"

Ulrich sighed at his past foolishness that he kept his true feelings a secret,"Well, I.. didn't want you to laugh at me, I thought that you just wanted to be friends after what you said, and that you liked William more than me,"

Yumi smiled and shook her head, "Oh Ulrich, I'm sorry too, I never meant to hurt you, I just thought that it'd be easier if were just friends. Not to mention it would have let you get the girl, I thought, you wanted to be with."

Ulrich smiled back as he thought up another question to ask, "That's the problem though, I want to be with you. Anyway, next question, who was your first kiss?"

Yumi then leaned and took Ulrich lips into her own. Ulrich was surprised at first, but then returned it. He put his hand under Yumi's chin as Yumi's arms found their way across his back. They held the kiss for about a minute, but broke away due to the need of a real oxygen supply, "You were Ulrich,"

Ulrich grinned as he put both his hands on Yumi's face, "Well, okay then,"

Yumi leaned in and rubbed noses with Ulrich, "Who was your first kiss?"

Ulrich grimaced and pulled away. He looked around for the nearest escape route for he knew Yumi wouldn't like his answer, "Well..."

A long silence was in the air for a few moments, and then Mason, Odd, and Hiroki heard Yumi yell at Ulrich. The tied up threesome saw Ulrich as he emerged from the forest and ran towards them as Yumi was shortly behind throwing a few stones at the lover boy, "Sissi!? Sissi of all the people you could have-!? Ulrich you get back here right now!"

"I had to do it to get you out of trouble and to the factory to save Jeremy!" defended Ulrich turning around to dodge a rock.

Yumi's eye twitched as she threw another rock in Ulrich's direction, yet missing its target. At that point she wanted to kill Ulrich but love him at the same time, "That is no excuse!"

Ulrich yelled back his justification for kissing Yumi's number one rival, even if she was an airhead, "I loved you enough to do it for you!"

Yumi stopped for a second to blush, but then snapped out of wonderland to keep pursuing Ulrich, "I love you too! Thought at least I don't run off and kiss William to get you out of trouble!" replied Yumi tossing the last rock she had in her arsenal.

Yumi and Ulrich ran past the spot where the three bumbling fools were tapped to the tree. Mason laughed at the cute sight of a lover's quarrel. While Odd and Hiroki looked rather uninterested by it. Mason turned his head towards the other two and smiled, "Well, won't you look at that, guys, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship!"

"What the three of us?" smiled Odd.

Mason rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Um, no, I meant Ulrich and Yumi,"

"Hee-hee gross!" chucked Hiroki as he looked over at Mason, "Hey Mason, can you possibly beat level ten of Super Combat Ninja for me when we get out?"

Mason chuckled and little bit and looked across Odd to see Hiroki with puppy dog eyes. Mason grinned, "Yeah sure, when we get out of this,"

Odd looked at the current condition he and the others were in. The duct tape bound them to the tree so tight that their arms were immobile, "When do you think that will be?"

"I have no clue," replied Mason laughing in discomfort.

Hiroki squirmed about, trying to get out of the duct tape's harsh grip, "Well I sure hope soon, I have to go to the bathroom,"

As the lovers ran back into the forest, Yumi began to yell at Ulrich again, "Why did I even kiss that tainted mouth of yours? You're going to get it!"

Ulrich decided that he would rather face Yumi's fury now than not be able to talk to her after, and he turned around and held his arms out in sacrifice. What Ulrich expected was Yumi intended to hit him with a rock until he bled from the face, but instead , when he opened his eyes, he got a peck on the nose from Yumi, "Hey!"

"Wait, that's it? I thought you were going to-" smiled Ulrich interrupted by Yumi's fist hitting him in the mouth, knocking him back a few feet to the ground.

Yumi wiped her hands off on her pants as Ulrich squirmed in pain on the ground, "That's what you get for kissing Sissi, you horrible boyfriend!"

_"Girlfriend, I like that sound of that,"_ thought Ulrich rubbing the impact spot as he looked up at Yumi with a smirk on his face.

Yumi smiled back, _"Boyfriend, I like it, has a nice ring to it,"_

**PS- follow me on Fictionpress! I have a secret story coming up on there. (same username) I won't give out info on it right now but I will in the near future- coming in the fall!**


End file.
